


海底月是天上月

by ming0204



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ming0204/pseuds/ming0204





	海底月是天上月

　　“唔！”一位黑发的高瘦青年在一张石床上猛地醒了过来。

　　四周安静得吓人，空无一人的洞穴中堆着大量的珊瑚和珠宝，照亮了没有光源的空间。有碧蓝色的光从远处的洞口照进室内，远处似乎有细小的声音传来。

　　月无华有些疑惑地皱起了眉，习惯性的摸摸鼻子，却发现动作受到了一股不同寻常的阻力影响。桃花眼微微眯起，他尝试着张嘴说话，却只吐出几个大小不一的气泡。

　　青年瞳孔一缩，眼神中透着些不可置信。他这是…在水里吗？可是呼吸…他谨慎地轻吸口气，清晰地感受到水涌入鼻腔，却没有让他窒息。纵然是月无华这种走南闯北，身怀异技的人，也对眼前的状况不知所措。

　　他翻身下床，清点了一下身上的装备。还好，带他来到这里的人似乎并没有拿走他的武器，那么至少可以肯定，对方应该没有恶意。月无华松了一口气，开始回想起失去意识前发生的事，想从中找到关于救他的人的蛛丝马迹。

　　“稳住舵！往灯塔那边靠！”浑身透湿的高瘦青年声嘶力竭地对远处的掌舵手喊着。惨白的闪电划破天空，照亮了漆黑一片的海域；大海发出愤怒的咆哮，带起两米多高的水墙重重地拍向船的侧舷，船体剧烈摇晃了起来。

　　月无华胡乱抹去脸上的海水，手上的桃木钉用力钉进桅杆来保持平衡，他努力想辨明微弱的灯光所在的方向，无情的海浪却没有给他这个机会。随着一声巨响，滔天的巨浪成了压垮脆弱船身的最后一根稻草，青年被巨大的冲击力甩下甲板，落入冰冷刺骨的海水里。

　　凭借着出色的水性，青年避免了当场淹死的命运，然而天色的暗沉，不断落入海里的船体残块让他完全迷失了方向，只是一味地往前游着。渐渐的，月无华的动作慢了下来，最终双眼慢慢阖上，沉入了深邃的大海深处。失去意识前，月无华似乎听到了一阵尖锐的声波。

　　回想止于此，青年睁开了眼睛，心中依然是谜雾重重。到底会是什么？那声波…是海豚？可是海豚会有这种洞穴吗？应该是一种有高等智慧的生物，可是什么生物会生活在水中？蛊族最年轻的天才头脑飞速运转，绞尽脑汁回忆着当年学习过的异兽录。

　　“你醒了？”高瘦的身体一僵，迅速摸出桃木钉捏在指间，肌肉紧绷。他慢慢转头向声音的来源看去，眼角的余光瞟到了一个有些奇异的身影，似乎…与人类不同。

　　彻底转过头来的月无华却愣住了。

　　来者是一位与他年岁相仿的…“青年”，白净的娃娃脸很清秀，那双眼睛却如同红宝石一般，在有些昏暗的室内顾盼生辉。白皙的上半身赤裸，如同普通的人类一般，覆盖着线条漂亮的肌肉，使那具身体看起来不至于太贫瘠，长长的黑褐色长发垂下散在水中。然而人类的部分只延伸至胯部，青色的鱼鳞渐渐遮住了皮肤，一条鱼尾代替了青年的下半身，柔软的半透明尾鳍微微摆着，在水中搅出一个小小的漩涡。

　　月无华恍惚想起了异兽录中的一段话：“深海有异兽，人身鱼尾，面容昳丽，通人智。食其肉，可得长生。擅以音律惑人心智，于浅海不可见，可遇而不可求也。”

　　人鱼略微歪着头打量着他，眼神在他脸上流转一圈，微微勾起了唇角，笑了起来。

　　砰砰。

　　月无华下意识抚上了心口，从前干巴巴背下的文字突然有了色彩和温度。面容昳丽…他咀嚼着这一大段话。

　　好像是没错的。

　　青色的人鱼一甩长长的尾鳍，一晃眼就来到他面前：“你还好吗？”晶晶亮的红色眼瞳中有好奇和…兴奋？黑发青年甩甩头，把这个荒唐的想法甩出脑袋。“你是人鱼？你…有名字吗？”月无华试探着开口问道。人鱼点点头，绕着他快速游过一圈：“我叫南晓楼。你呢？”“月无华。我是蛊族人。”“啊…蛊族吗？已经很久没有见过他们了。上一次见，还是在很早以前的大战时…”南晓楼停下来，充满怀念似的感叹道。

　　“你不知道我是蛊族？”月无华皱起了眉。在蛊族的古籍中，他发现蛊族人与异兽之间存在奇妙的羁绊，异兽对蛊族人总是有着莫名的亲近感。好几次险境，都是异兽救他于死亡边缘。

　　他以为面前的人鱼也是如此。

　　“不知道。”南晓楼摇摇头，摆动鱼尾游到他面前：“我是因为自己想帮助你才救你的呀。你喝了我的血，就能在水里呼吸了。”青色人鱼眉眼弯弯，红瞳里的狡黠和得意丝毫不加以掩饰。

　　青年暗地里叹了口气。人鱼通人智，却不懂人心莫测，面前的人鱼能将如此宝贵的人鱼血喂给一个陌生人，完全不知道它的血肉在某些丑恶之人看来是多么珍贵的宝物。他屈起手指敲敲人鱼的脑袋：“谢谢你。但是以后不要这样随便救陌生人了，会给你带来危险的。”

　　南晓楼吓了一跳，一下游得远远的，捂住头上被打的地方，红得透亮的眼睛眨了眨，泛出一点水色，让月无华看出一股子委屈的神色来：“我才没有随便救呢…是因为你长得很好看。”“…长得，好看？”月无华挑眉，嘴角抽了抽。感情这人鱼还是个颜控，那它之前也救过长得好看的人咯？这个想法让青年莫名感到一阵气闷和火大，说出的话也冷了几分：“那我还是感谢我这张脸吧。”“对呀，”南晓楼认真地点点头，对他说：“如果你不好看，我才不会废这么大功夫。”

　　月无华感觉自己手中的桃木钉有点蠢蠢欲动。

　　南晓楼却完全没有意识到自己惹恼了面前的人，游到青年身边，不知想到了什么，面色微红地问道：“我救了你，你怎么报答我？”

　　青色的人鱼有点紧张。

　　在海里看到这个人的时候，它正处于第一次发情期。繁衍天性让它救下了这个长得十分好看的人类，却没告诉它如何让对方心甘情愿地做自己的新娘。虽然它对族群里那些以恩挟报的同类嗤之以鼻，不过被那双狭长的桃花眼看着的时候，它之前打好的腹稿都派不上用场了。

　　这个人类的眼睛很美。这是它脑海里唯一清晰的念头。

　　青年有些意外地看向它，眼中有疑惑和惊讶：“你想要什么？”

　　“我想要你，”人鱼如是说，“做我的新娘。”

　　月无华觉得这个世界有点魔幻，他居然被一只人鱼求爱了。他僵硬着身体指了指自己：“…我？”南晓楼点点头，白净的脸上漫出一片红晕：“做我的新娘吧。我，我会对你很好的。”

　　青年强迫自己冷静下来，桃木钉被紧捏住陷入肉里：“你喜欢我？”人鱼点点头，红瞳里闪着期待的光。月无华在这样的目光下有些头晕目眩，但还是抓住最后一丝理智问道：“为什么是我？我们明明之前没有见过。”

　　南晓楼垂下眼，似乎是在思考，随后抬起头说：“因为我刚成年，正处于第一次发情期，我需要一个对象来繁衍后代，而我第一次见到的你，正好符合我心中的标准。”

　　青色人鱼嘴角勾出一个浅浅的弧度，剔透的红瞳里溢出笑意：“对于你们人类来说，这应该就叫做一见钟情吧。”

　　又来了。

　　月无华清晰听到自己的心跳声，有力而急促的“砰砰，砰砰。”人鱼说的好像只是异兽的繁衍天性而已，身为蛊族的他却清楚地了解其中蕴藏的深意。人鱼一生只会有一个伴侣，而第一次发情期选择的对象就是它们唯一的爱人。他无法接受自己居然对一只异兽一见钟情的事实，以至于忽略了人鱼的真情“告白”中十分重要的信息。

　　搂住身前人鱼的纤瘦腰身带入自己怀中，月无华吻住了对方微张的唇。南晓楼显然还懵懵懂懂，不知道发生了什么，只是被动着接受青年的亲吻。唇齿交缠间，感受到属于人类的温热双手抚上敏感的腰窝，南晓楼只觉得身体内部慢慢涌起一阵燥热，它有些躁动不安地甩着尾巴，搅动起水波暗涌在气氛暧昧的洞穴中。

　　身为雄性人鱼的本能让南晓楼察觉到一丝违和，调动起全身的力气把缠绵的亲吻打断，通红着脸用手将青年推开些许：“唔…等，等等！”月无华有些气短，微喘着问：“…怎么？你后悔了？”南晓楼摇摇头：“不…不是这样…”高瘦青年皱起了眉：“什么？”

　　人鱼深吸一口气，像是做了什么重大决定似的。月无华还没意识到发生了什么，就被一道青色的身影扑倒在那张石床上。脊背被坚硬的石床磕得有些疼痛，青年“嘶——”地倒吸一口冷气。“干什么呢？”伸手环住伏在他身上的南晓楼，月无华感受着那腰身上细腻的肌肤。南晓楼抿着嘴，骨节分明的修长手指动作着，将身下的人类复杂的衣扣尽数解开，露出一副精壮的青年身躯。

　　“我，我会温柔一点的。”南晓楼鼓足勇气憋出这样一句话，便试探着用手抚上青年的胸膛。鱼类特有的微凉体温让月无华打了个激灵，头脑稍微清醒一点的他开始思考这句话中的深意。

　　“哦…？”大脑快速将之前的对话全部分析一遍之后，黑发的青年饶有深意地挑起一边的眉毛，扯出一个玩味的笑。感情这小人鱼，是想让他做“新娘”？月无华表面不动声色，任由南晓楼的手在他身上毫无章法地四处点火，脑内却暗暗思索着怎样把这条人鱼吞吃入腹。

　　专注的人鱼看不到身下人类青年眼中的调笑，刚刚成年的它对于繁衍行为其实不甚了解，只是凭着本能在青年身上上下其手。人类温热的体温透过手掌传递到它全身，南晓楼只觉得体内的热意有愈演愈烈的趋势，白净的娃娃脸也因为紧张和羞涩涨得通红。

　　月无华强忍着笑意，扣住人鱼的后脑勺强迫其与他对视：“这样好像不太公平。”南晓楼抬起头看着青年的桃花眼，有些疑惑：“不，不公平？”“对，”不老实的手从人鱼的腰际上移至耳后一张一合的裂鳃处，坏心眼地轻按住：“不公平啊…你既然摸了我，总得让我也试试吧？”

　　“不…唔，放，放开…”呼吸被拿捏住的危机感让南晓楼的身体颤抖起来，缺氧导致的窒息模糊了他的意识，只是无意识地扭着身体，想要获得赖以生存的氧气：“唔…难受，放开我…”“那公平点？”月无华松开点力。“啊！好，求你别碰那了…很奇怪…”迷迷糊糊的小人鱼答应了人类无礼的请求，原本还在胡乱动作的双手垂下，脱力般伏在了青年身上。

　　迅速反身掌握了主动权，月无华将已经浑身无力的人鱼反压在身下，手指划过腹部的软肉，停留在胸口。“做，做什么？”南晓楼有些不安，挣扎着想摆脱被桎梏的处境，却被青年死死压制住。“别乱动。刚刚摸了我那么久，总要还回来吧？”话音刚落，青年的手指就抚上了白皙胸脯上的两颗红果。

　　“啊！嗯唔…什，什么…我刚刚没这么做，呜…”柔顺散开的长发因为南晓楼的动作变得有些凌乱，他崩紧了上半身来抵御那略带薄茧的手指在胸前肆虐的快感。“嗯啊…求你，不要了…这样真的，唔嗯…好，好奇怪…”月无华显然没打算放过已然进入发情状态的小人鱼，他揉捏着一边翘挺的乳尖，低下头去含住了另一边。尖利的犬齿抵住柔软的茱萸，引得南晓楼惊呼出声：“唔啊！痛…好痛…轻，轻点呜呜…唔嗯…要破了…”人鱼的声音带上了颤抖的哭腔，他无意识地摇着头，不知道在抗拒什么。

　　青年减轻力道，用舌头舔弄着乳尖上细小的伤口：“还痛吗？”“不…唔啊…你，你别这样了…好热…呜…”人鱼原本白皙的皮肤覆上一层薄红，红瞳氤氲着一层水雾。随着月无华的动作，人鱼口中溢出一声声呜咽的哭音和喘息，鱼尾挣扎着想摆动，却被月无华用力压制住。如潮水般涌遍全身的快感太过强烈，南晓楼甚至产生了一种剧烈的恐慌感。

　　“不…唔嗯…请，请住手…”情动不已的人鱼恳求着身上的人类青年。青年松开嘴，手指上的动作却没有懈怠，依然残酷地揉捏着已经硬挺充血的乳尖：“要停下吗？”原本被温热口腔包裹的乳头猛然暴露在冰冷的海水里，南晓楼瑟缩了一下，点点头说：“是，请停下…”桃花眼中有戏谑的笑意一闪而过，月无华终于“大发慈悲”停了手，说道：“这样吧，如果你在接下来的五分钟里能不出声，我就放过你。”南晓楼来不及思考，立马答应下来。

　　身体得以从快感里解脱，南晓楼轻呼出一口气，放松了一直紧绷着的神经，随后又想起了之前那个约定，于是紧抿住嘴，亮晶晶的红色双眼睁得很大，一眨不眨地看着青年的桃花眼。 月无华轻笑一声，仔细回忆起之前看的古籍。当年为了应付族里长辈的考核，他仔细研究过每一种异兽，曾经的他还十分怨念这件事，现在却感到十分庆幸。

　　月无华轻抚人鱼尾上的侧线，满意地察觉小人鱼的身体轻微颤抖了一下。“唔…”不能出声。南晓楼拼命将呻吟咽回喉咙中，闭上眼睛想减轻发情期导致的敏感体质。俊美青年见此，反而变本加厉，伸手探到了人鱼下半身隐秘之处的两片鱼鳞。粉白的玉茎早已顶开半透明的青色鳞片，颤颤巍巍地在冰冷的海水中吐出些许半透明的液体。“啧，真可怜啊…”月无华用手轻握上那根白嫩的性器，笑着对上身下的小人鱼蓦然瞪大的双眼。南晓楼眼中满是不可置信，太过强烈的刺激使他停止了思考，甜腻的呻吟声几乎要压抑不住地溢出来。

　　“别出声。”俊美青年笑着说，手慢慢上下套弄着硬挺充血的玉茎，青色人鱼不得已用力咬住下唇，贝齿间渗出一点猩红的血珠。清液随着月无华的套弄从铃口处汨汩流出，使得那动作带上了黏膩的暧昧水声，他侧头凑近南晓楼已然红透的尖耳朵吹了口气，压低了嗓音：“看它憋得难受，我帮帮它。”南晓楼呜咽着，本能地想要抗拒这将他淹没的快感。月无华死死压制住想要逃避的小人鱼，手上挑逗和抚慰的动作渐渐加快，时不时坏心眼地用指尖去刮搔性器顶端的小口。人鱼的娃娃脸上布满情潮，红色的双眼显得雾蒙蒙的，一条晶莹的水痕由微张的嘴角延伸至颈后，它自己都没意识到自己的表情是多么诱人。终于，在青年刻意的一次大力套弄之后，南晓楼颤抖着射出一道白浊，星星点点洒在柔软的小腹上。

　　“啊啊！呜…你，你怎么这样…明明我没有做这么过分的事…”被快感冲昏头脑的南晓楼哽咽着指责无礼的人类青年，把之前的约定忘到了九霄云外。“啧啧，就差一点了，我的新娘…差一点，你就能摆脱我了…”狭长的桃花眼似笑非笑地看着身下毫无自觉的小人鱼，月无华伸出手抹了一点精液，向小小的穴口探去。“这，这不算！我不…啊！你做什么？”南晓楼被泄殖腔口的异物感刺激得惊叫出声：“你！不许，嗯啊…不许进来…呜呜…”由于发情期的情动，紧闭的小穴已经分泌出少许润滑的液体，青年的手指进入得十分容易。月无华试着分开双指，海水就涌进了紧窒的腔道，粉色的穴肉剧烈收缩，将那两根作乱的手指夹得更紧。“呜呜…不要…水，水进来了…好奇怪…唔嗯…不要再动了…”人鱼被突然涌入的海水冰了个激灵，下意识地贴近身前这唯一的热源，结果反而使手指进得更深。

　　月无华耐心地一点点拓开穴道，在软嫩的穴壁上摸索着。人鱼的红瞳染上潋滟的水光，涣散的眼神落到青年的脸上。它被热潮席卷的大脑已然意识不清，不通人事的异兽无法理解为什么事情会变成这样。当青年的手指蹭过某一处软肉时，人鱼猛地仰头发出一声哀鸣。“啊啊，是这里吗…意外的很浅呀？”“不，不可以碰那…唔啊…”人鱼的呼声染上了愉悦的色彩，原本痛苦的啜泣声也逐渐转变成甜腻的呻吟。南晓楼下意识攀住青年的肩膀，身体随着手指的动作轻轻颤动：“不，啊啊！快，快停下嗯…我不行的…”月无华无视他的祈求声，又向逐渐软化的小穴里加了一根手指，四根手指在紧致的甬道里抽插，南晓楼觉得自己似乎能听到身下淫靡的细微水声。

　　很快，月无华抽出手指伸到南晓楼嘴边，戏谑道：“不尝一下自己的味道吗？”得以喘息的人鱼从快感中清醒过来，羞愤地把头扭向一边：“不要！你快拿开！我不要你做我的新娘了…”青年桃花眼中的笑意淡了下来，声音也随之变得阴郁：“哦？不要我，再去救一个好看的人类？或者在你的族群里找一个？”“对啊！你知道就好，快点起来…等等，你要做什么？！”南晓楼色厉内荏的话语陡然转变成惊呼，被刺激到的月无华却无视了对方的恐慌，将火热的性器抵在湿软的腔口，并一口气破开了紧闭的嫩肉。

　　人鱼的红瞳一缩，几颗眼泪顺着眼角流出来，在水中凝成了圆润的鲛珠：“啊啊！呜…快，快拔出来，好痛…”“人鱼也会骗人吗，嗯？”月无华嘲讽似的嗤笑一声，掐着人鱼的腰把自己送得更深。南晓楼尖叫了一声，被顶到最深处的快感如同电流窜过它的脊背，几欲让它崩溃，可身上的人类青年像是完全不在乎它的感受一样，甚至恶意地重重碾过娇嫩的穴心，引得它又痛苦地呜咽几声，狠狠咬住了自己的下嘴唇。

　　青年大开大合地肏干几个来回后，动作幅度渐渐小了一点，炙热的性器缓缓摩擦着充血的穴壁，南晓楼微张的口中渐渐溢出细碎的甜腻呻吟，他勾勾嘴角：“现在还痛吗？”“呀！唔嗯…痛…出去…呜呜…”人鱼言不由衷的嘴硬样子反而勾起了月无华的恶趣味，他把性器埋入穴道不再动作，故作惋惜地叹了口气：“既然还是痛，那我还是拔出来好了…”“不要！”被干得晕晕乎乎的南晓楼下意识地喊出了声。“不是痛吗？”月无华恶意地顶顶身下的人鱼。“…不，不痛…”人鱼的娃娃脸憋得通红，半天才吐出一句细如蚊蚋的呢喃。“既然这样，那我可以继续吗？”青年的手抚上人鱼白嫩的胸脯，拨弄着上面的两点朱红。“可，可以的…请你轻…呀！不，轻，轻一点…唔嗯…”

　　得到自己想要的答案，月无华不再压抑自己的欲望，一边舔弄立起来的两颗茱萸，一边加大了身下的动作幅度。人鱼的泄殖腔已然被操熟，无视主人的意志，热情地迎合着深入的粗长肉刃。两人交合处已被泄殖腔内分泌的清液弄得泥泞不堪，人鱼腰肢紧绷，身前的玉茎硬挺着，显然已经快到倾泄边缘了。就在那性器不断顶入的时候，月无华感觉到前端碰到了腔道深处一个紧闭的小口。“不！那里不行！快停下…啊…”他看着身下人鱼激烈的抗拒动作，心中更加好奇，强硬地制住南晓楼的挣扎，密集地用力顶弄着那个小口。原本紧闭的小口在月无华的努力下渐渐张开了，南晓楼更加激烈地挣扎起来，它不敢想象这个人类肏开孕囊的后果是什么。巨大的恐慌使它的内部一阵阵痉挛，性器被热情的嫩肉紧紧包裹着，月无华闷哼一声，长驱直入地进入那个小口，将滚烫的精液全射入其中。人鱼眼前闪过一道白光，白净的茎身一抖一抖地射出白浊。

　　南晓楼原本平坦的小腹微微鼓起，它失了神一般伸手抚上满是自己精液的小肚子，口中喃喃道：“射，射进去了…好满…”青年被这幅淫乱而不自觉的画面刺激到，原本已经疲软的性器再次充血涨大。南晓楼突然清醒过来，慌乱地推着身上的青年，哽咽道：“我不行了！快出去…我不要了…呜呜…”月无华深吸一口气，最终还是退了出来。合不拢的腔口被带出少许精液，大部分已经被重新闭合的孕囊牢牢锁在了人鱼身体深处，等待着孕育一个新的生命。

　　本来是准备让人类受孕的人鱼反而被人类操入了孕囊，南晓楼越想越气，大力推开还压在身上的月无华，一甩尾巴就准备离开，可惜刚刚的交配耗尽了它的体力，月无华眼疾手快拉住了青色的鱼尾巴：“想跑？带着我的种准备跑去哪里？”人鱼恼羞成怒瞪一眼不要脸的人类：“什么你的…我要回家！”“不行，”月无华顺势把人鱼拉入怀里，“你得跟我走。”“凭什么？！”“人鱼一族以忠贞闻名，你睡了我，难道不对我负责？”“你！”南晓楼颤颤巍巍地指着面前的人，它怎么不知道人类还有这么不要脸的个体。月无华握住那根修长的手指，吻了吻指尖：“我真的很喜欢你，请你跟我走吧。”好不容易恢复白皙的娃娃脸再次变得通红，南晓楼强行按捺下鼓动的心脏，奋力抽出了手指。

　　顶着月无华炙热的目光，犹豫不决的人鱼最终还是松口，和他一起游向它从未去过的陆地上。尽管有对未知的恐惧和不安，但是握着人类青年不同于它的温热的手，南晓楼觉得接受陆地生活好像也不再是个难题了。

　　想到这里，在破水而出的那一刻，它吻住了青年的唇，青色的鱼尾变为了人的双腿。

　　这个童话故事终于有了一个完美的结局。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　一个不那么美好的ooc小番外：  
在两人上岸生活的第九个月:  
　　“呜哇！痛，好痛！月饼你个渣男！我再也不要生小鱼了呜呜呜呜…”

　　“乖，你放松一点！马上就出来了！”

　　“呜呜呜呜我不行啦！”

 

　　


End file.
